Wondershop
Wondershop Help Tyler Jones build the Wondershop and become a favorite customer! Rare curiosities and useful items - everything is for sale in this great new shop. Complete all the steps on time and you'll receive an extra reward! Bonus reward * 5000 coins * 5 crystals * 250 experience points * 1 Builders Hardhat * 1 Totem of Generosity Legend A young entrepreneur, Tyler Jones, has decided to build a Wondershop on your island! Help him by buying rare curiosities and useful items at a discount! Unbelievable adventures and fun quests all await you! Tasks Quick Start 1. Useful Connections Connections are the key to successful trade. Get the right connections and hire an engineer to lead construction. * Hire and engineer. You can find on on the island. (3000 coins) * Hold a barbecue to attract business partners. Reward 700 coins and 50 xp. 2. The Business Brigade The Engineer Brigade is the best in the business! Hire workers from the brigade to create comfortable living conditions. * Hire builders. You can recognize them by their badges * Build a Mansion to house your builders comfortably. Reward 600 coins and 50 xp. Upkeep 1. More electricity Your project requires a lot of energy. Upgrade your windmill, and keep an eye on how construction is going. * Upgrade your Windmill to make sure there is enough energy for construction. * Check in on the construction process. It will take some energy. (35 units) Reward 800 coins and 50 xp. 2. The Hot Season Oh, what a heat wave! The workers overheated in the sun. Treat them to some ice cream. While they take a break, why don't you get to know Tyler a little better? * Play Sandy Caps with Tyler to get to know each other better. (3 times) * Find Ice Cream by collecting profit from an Ice Cream Truck. (30 items) Reward 1300 coins and 50 xp. An Original Approach 1. Harmony and Beauty Harmony is an engineer's goal, but there's a sore lack of harmony; there's not much payment either. * Build 3 decorations to achieve harmonious beauty on the island. * Pay the worker brigade fro the work they've done. (5000 coins) Reward 600 coins and 50 xp. 2. An Original Design An original design, eh? That's just what the Wondershop needs! Let's Collect some shells, and the treasure hunter will use them to redecorate the shop; he has a degree in interior tropical design. * Collect 3 shells. You can sometimes find them by holding events in level 5 hotels. * Play Lucky Boxes to put the treasure hunter in a talkative mood. Reward 800 coins and 50 xp. A Solemn Event 1. Meeting Guests Tourists from all over the world are coming to visit your Wondershop! Upgrade buildings to make sure there's enough room to accommodate everyone. * Upgrade any 3 buildings to prepare to meet guests. Reward 900 coins and 50 xp. 2. Everybody Dance! Our guests love anything that's quaint and unusual, so build any unique building for them! All of them are special in their own way. * Build anything and it is sure to become a new sight for tourists to see. Reward 800 coins and 50 xp. An Advertising Campaign 1. The Whole Wide World Tell your friends about the new and improved Wondershop! Visit them, and they'll pay you a visit in turn. * Visit a friend and let them know about you new Wondershop! Reward 1000 coins and 50 xp. 2. Cosmetic Renovations Your advertising campaign has achieved fruition! There's simply no stopping the buyers. Help them find the way and finish up the cosmetic renovations. * Help your first tourist customers. They are somewhere on the island. (10 customers) * Cosmetic renovations are a draining business. (50 units of energy) Reward 800 coins and 50 xp.